Unthinkable Secrets
by LadyPoppy101
Summary: The best lies always hold some truth,from what Ive learned.So if you had to lie to protect someones life,what would you do?Hiding isnt working anymore so lying is my final hope,hope that nothing will come undone,and that I wont get caught in my deadly web
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was refreshing, after so many cold, bitter days, the feel spring brought. The air was lighter and loose, the ground was soft with lush green grass, the sand was slightly warmer and not in soggy lumps. It seemed as if everything was rejoicing for the new weather. Kyoko smiled as she spotted her young apprentice attempting to make an end of winter snow angel. Or was it a sand angel? Either way she was getting her clothes all sandy. Holding back a grin she called her over saying she was finished with dinner. Her eyes twinkled with pride as she watched her apprentice walk with a graceful gait that seemed almost unnatural for someone so young. She was indeed training her well, she thought with a proud grin.

At first glance the small wooden cottage they resided in seemed, boring, homely; plain, but upon closer inspection it would become clear how special it was. Almost entirely hidden to the normal eye were several seals placed specifically, each one highly significant. They were made to alert the creator overall, but each one was keyed into chakra signatures. One that was covertly placed beside the stairs harmonized with anxious chakra, and reached as far as the beginning of the sand that ran along the left side of the cottage. Another was stuck to the top of their chimney, reaching out as far as the first waves and woods that surrounded the house, though it was made to distinguish threatening/harmful chakra. It was a complex system made to keep enemies watched and tagged.

Although the outside was undeniably advanced there was still more to say about the inside. With weapons strategically placed in every hidden nook and cranny it would be crazy to try to enter with any ill will. The walls were almost entirely covered in foyer. Three sides were consumed with wall to wall bookshelves and the last one was littered with scrolls of almost every kind. In the middle of the scrolls sat an unused stone fireplace. Then of course there was the small kitchen. It was a tiny area certainly not big enough to house numerous guests, but it was perfect for the two females. Small wooden cabinets lined the walls near the regular sized fridge. About once a month Kyoko and Tomoe ventured out to a small village south and stocked up on necessities and hurried back. Two little rooms branched away, one on the left and one on the right, each with a small bathroom. To the right was Kyoko's room, mostly empty aside from the few personal belongings sitting upon her desk and dresser. Her bathroom was very similar to her bedroom, nothing but the bare essentials. In a stark contrast was Tomoe's bedroom to the left. The young girl, though quiet had quite the nice room. Her room was decked out in various hues of lavender and blue. Several plants were spread out, most appeared exotic and fragrant. An easel with various brushes sat in one corner near her window. Paintings the child had made hung about the room in frames or lay on her desk drying. Many were of the rolling waves outside her window, the flowers around her room, or of the woods near her house. In her bathroom she had heaps of seashells, conch shells, sea glass, and sand dollars. She strung some along a cord that she hung around her mirror. The seven year old was very artistic and intelligent.

After shaking the sand off of her clothes and hair Tomoe followed Kyoko inside. Inside she was greeted with a plate of omusubi. Sitting down at the old wooden kitchen table she eagerly dug in, it was her _favorite_ food. Standing off to the side Kyoko watched her ward, her face openly showing how amusing it was to watch Tomoe eat. "How was it?"She asked knowingly. Tomoe stretched and feigned indifference, commenting on how it was 'okay'. Kyoko swallowed her laughter at the child's poor show of acting. She practically swallowed her plate when she was eating! After several minutes she ushered the girl out the door, it was time to train. "Instead of working on any specific techniques today we'll be focusing on your chakra element. Last month we determined that earth was your nature, as well as fire…, for the most part we will mostly focus on earth though." Kyoko said as she started instructing the girl.

Watching Tomoe follow her lesson, began to bring tears to Kyoko's eyes. She was so much like her father… While she had inherited features like her hair, skin coloring, build, nose, and mouth from her mother. Tomoe has the exact same mannerisms, bone structure, and eyes of her father. She was a very beautiful little girl, with her twinkling onyx eyes, straight ebony hair, a clear and pale complexion, pink lips, and gentle voice. She practically embodied her father and his side of the family, watching her train so smooth and effortlessly brought back bitter sweet memories and fresh tears.

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto or any part of it, except for my own characters and plot. I will try to update often. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was the middle of the night when the first seal went off startling Kyoko out of her slumber. First went the malicious intent, then the anxious, the excited, and so on each giving her a light warning zap. She calmly reached under her pillow for her kunai, and slipped quietly out of the room to activate a protective seal on Tomoe's door. Next she summoned Isamu, a black cat demon. Isamu was black, had gray eyes, and had gray rings and stripes along his body. He appeared in a poof of smoke his nose and ears twitching as he assessed the situation. '_There are five, three men and two women; two are closing in fast, one to the right the other to the back.' _He spoke telepathically to her his gray eyes observant. '_Let's try not to wake Tomoe, I'll get the one at the back you close in on the one to the right, from there I'll send some clones to assist you if needed and to take care of the other three who hung back. Sound good?' _Kyoko could have sworn the male cat snorted if it was possible.'_ It sounds great, except when do I __**ever **__need assistance?' _Before she could respond to Isamu's haughty thought he slipped slyly into the shadows melding effortlessly into the dark. She sighed as she slipped out a window to the left of the house. Once outside the sea marred any sound of her footsteps, and that of her foe's. There wasn't much cover on the left and back of the house only a few clumps of bushes here and there. She had just slipped behind a bush when she spotted a figure; a man poorly concealed from her angle was hiding behind an out cropping of rocks. Kyoko sat there thinking of a plan that would benefit both Isamu and her. The ocean. Perfect she could use the ocean to her advantage. Without warning a dense fog rolled off the water enveloping everything. She had to strain her hearing to catch the faint gasp of the enemy ninja. Looks like he already knew this wasn't ordinary fog, and that she was onto him. It took her only a minute to reach him and kill him with a kunai across the throat. Letting his body fall behind the boulders she made some water clones to check on Isamu's progress and permanently dispatch the others. Kyoko hurried back inside the cottage to check on Tomoe, only to find her bedroom door wide opened and empty. She was petrified nothing should have been able to get in, unless…

Tomoe, herself, woke up and left. Spewing a long line of heavily worded curses she practically flew out of the house, and almost fell on Isamu. '_Have you seen Tomoe? Are all the others dead? Where is she? What are you doing?' _She shouted with her thoughts. The poor cat demon cringed at the level her thoughts had risen to. '_Give me a minute I had just finished off my second one when I caught a whiff of her scent coming from the woods. I can still smell her, follow me. Oh, also quit screaming or I'll gouge your eyes out with my extremely razor-sharp claws_.' Kyoko proceeded to flip the cat the bird muttering something about having only eight lives instead of nine soon.

The woods were thick with bushes and trees. It made for a slow travel. Several painstakingly anxious moments went by walking when sounds began to form. "Pid….brat…..ere…..." As they got closer the sounds began to form words. "Shut up Yukiro you're scaring her! Its okay we didn't mean to hurt you. How about letting us out of these earth prisons?" Kyoko could tell by the inflection of the female's voice she was lying through her teeth. A second later they were in a clearing, in the middle were two perfectly constructed earth prisons each holding a person from the neck down. Off to the side was a cowering bloody Tomoe. Kyoko called to her and took off in a sprint. "Sor-r-ry, I woke up and you weren't i-i-in bed, went to look for you, got lo-o-ost in fog, then they hurt me. So scared!" Tomoe said between hiccups and tears. Kyoko cradled the little girl in her arms murmuring how it wasn't her fault, how much she loved her, and how she was sooo smart to be able to recreate that jutsu in her panic.' _Isamu I'm going to get Tomoe back to the hut, when we are far enough away, kill them.' _Still cooing to Tomoe, Kyoko began quickly back tracking to the hut. It took about ten minutes give or take to get back to their shabby home.The child's tears slowed and stopped as they passed over the threshold of their home. Kyoko sat her down gently so she could kneel and heal the cuts on Tomoe's arms. Those other ninja hadn't cut her deeply; even so there was a lot of blood. As Kyoko's hand glowed with green chakra, she mulled around the thought of why they came. In all likely hood it probably had something to do with the staggering amount of money on her head. Once you kill one or maybe several big shot scumbags there was no coming back from it, at least where your safety was concerned. What really struck her odd was how the supposed bounty hunters had came in a squad like group, they wore no headbands signaling they had no alliance to any village, yet they all were working together to get her or Tomoe. No one knew of Tomoe though so they were most likely after her. She gave a heavy sigh that was filled with tiredness. She couldn't keep letting Tomoe be subjected to this type of danger, and she wasn't about to ship her back to Isamu's realm, it had some odd side effects. So that left a few options hide her with friends or family, abandon her, or ally with a village. Ultimately she decided to go with the latter deeming it the best course of action since one and two were out right ridiculous and really didn't deserve an actual thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

So she hadn't exactly decided yet, it was between the Leaf and the Mist. While Kyoko knew equally important figures in each village she didn't know which one would be the safest for Tomoe. If anyone did find out her parentage both villages would likely react the same, probably violent. It seemed like yesterday when they were happily living in their quiet little cottage by the sea. Now they were skipping around in mediocre hotels until she could make up her mind. Across the room they were staying in Tomoe was painting a picture, curious Kyoko stood up to check on her. "What are you painting?"She asked. "I'm painting our new home. I want there to be a lot of trees and grass and sun. When will we get there?"Tomoe replied. Ah, that left the Leaf village, the mist didn't really receive a ton of sun, nor did they have many trees. Plus she has some strong ties to the Leaf. "Well if you want we could start to head to our new home now if you like. You'll love it there; they have trees, grass, and lots of sunny weather, warm climate, and other children you can play with. It'll be great and we won't leave unless we have to. I promise you'll love it!"Kyoko exclaimed while she stroked Tomoe's silky straight hair. She hoped her words would hold true, that they wouldn't have to be on the run anymore or constantly paranoid. Tomoe's eyes grew wide and excited. "Okay let's go right now! I really want to play with other kids!" she said jumping up and collecting her things. Kyoko laughed and smiled, now all she had to do was write a quick letter to Tsunade.

It took them to days to arrive at the Leaf village, they got there in the morning just as the sun was rising. Tomoe surprisingly held up well traveling through the trees, taking only four stops in all to catch her breath, not counting the one's for sleep. Kyoko smirked at her apprentice; Tomoe had taken to giddily hopping from one foot to the other as they drew closer to the gate of the village. "Before we can go mingle and explore, we are going to have to go meet the Hokage. Remember as the Hokage you have to have the utmost respect when addressing Tsunade. Okay?"She said. Tomoe nodded her understanding. "Excuse me, but would you please state your name, and reason for coming to Konoha?" inquired a jonin standing watch at the gate. "I am Kyoko Nakano, this is Tomoe Desamoro, and we came to sight see, I have a meeting with the Hokage as well."Kyoko replied smoothly. The guard nodded his understanding as he looked down to the scroll he carried. "Lady Hokage is expecting you in a few minutes; she works in the tall red building." She gave him her thanks and quickly stepped over the threshold of the gate. Kyoko had been here once before, but that was only for a very brief visit. Somehow it seemed that the streets had grown even more crowded than before. "People are staring at us, I don't like it. Why are they?"Tomoe asked as her eyes darted around studying all the people. She had never been around such huge crowds before, and the whole experience was a tad overwhelming to the seven year old."It is because we are dressed differently, and because we have different facial structures/features than those that are natives."Kyoko responded slightly unnerved by all the unwelcome attention, yet also at ease since she always has been stared at.

The two females were quite the sight, Kyoko with her metallic eyes, waist length wavy black hair, pale skin, her short stature, and curviness. Then Tomoe with her solid deep penetrating black eyes, short straight ebony hair, her equally pale skin, and china doll like qualities. Not to mention their clothes this sorely stuck out, having been made for much colder weather. Kyoko was sporting an ankle length duster that was cut out in an upside down V at her chest and extended down to her ankles. It hung off one shoulder, but was attached with a sleeve and cloth that wrapped around the skin of her upper arm. It was black with a layer of red ribbon that lined the sides and the ends of both long sleeves. She wore a black tank top with left side cut out and replaced with mesh at a horizontal angle underneath her chest. Strapped around her waist was a weapons pouch. Then she wore a green wrap skirt with two layers ending above her knees. Her right knee was wrapped all the way to the mid leg with white gauze. She wore weighted ninja sandals that were red. Attached to her back was a sword with two small red balls hanging of the handle. Tomoe's clothes were a bit more reserved. She wore a lilac short sleeved shirt with white detailing. Next she was wearing black shorts with mesh to her knees. She wore fingerless gloves that extended over her elbows; they had cut outs where her elbows were. Strapped to her ankle was her weapons pouch. Both outfits had interior padding made to be light weight and wind, rain, and cold resistant. Finally she wore plain black ninja sandals.

It had been maybe four or three years since Kyoko had seen Tsunade. She hoped they would be greeted kindly; after all they were old friends.


End file.
